Tactical Universe Wiki
Our Servers * Videos and guides About Tactical Universe We have been around for many years first starting out as Bedrock Legends working with Grotts the main server owner at the time. But due to stress and not knowing were to go with the community we shut down and separated for a small period of time. After a 3 month rest we got back together and formed Tactical Universe. We are a very proud community for being on of the first community's to have a Skyfactory 3 servers with working protection system for islands, using the new Sponge API system. We have and will always be here for the community and we will do what ever we can to please them cause we are here for the community nothing more nothing less. More about our Community We are a family friendly community. This means we do not allow any vulgar language of any kind on any of our servers. We also treat everyone in our community equally and with respect. We have a wide variety of Minecraft servers and Steam servers for anyone to play on you can find out more about our servers on our website. We try to please everyone from problem solving issues to just needing help in general. We also are partners with a few other community's to help with server issues and keeping trouble makers out. Partner Community Websites: http://carbonfibergaming.com/ http://www.bedrocklegends.enjin.com/ If you like to partner with us. Simply go to our website and fill out one of our partner forms or join us on our discord https://discord.gg/z7VzE5Z Our Website: http://tacticaluniverse.net/ About the Owners Jamin (aka Legion) About Legion: I am the Leader and the final decision maker for Tactical Universe, also one of the lead developers of our Minecraft servers. I have never gone to college for programming I was self taught. My goal is to one day to become one of the biggest community's out there maybe even to one day walk down the streets of my home town to see our website logo on t-shirts and hoodies. I also have a YouTube channel called VG Nation where I try to help the player base with problem solving videos and tutorials. I also have a Twitch channel called Legion_of_VG _Nation where you can watch me play all types of games with my friends some games I'm really good at others not so much. William (aka System7Crash) About System7Crash: I am the left hand man of Tactical Universe. I'm the one that develops Steam Servers for PC Game's such as Ark: Survival Evolved, 7 Days to Die, and more. When it comes to games I play mostly survival games everything from Minecraft to Space Engineers. RTS of the old Total Annihilation to Supreme Commander. From the realms of RPG The Elder Scrolls to futuristic Interstellar Rift. The first game I have played was Frogger on the Commodore 64. Then the to NES followed by the Sega Genesis and now on playing PC. Nick (aka Dragor37) About Dragor37: My name started 10 years ago on Xbox live, I played through many types of games from RPG games to the most competitive of fps games. My life has been about games since my first game system (the NES), I immersed myself into this world ever since and plan to continue as long as there’s a need for gaming support. Now, I’m the head graphic designer for Tactical Universe for my best friend Legion. I’m the voice of reason. Latest activity Category:Browse